


The Return

by Fallenangelsneverfade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkadia, F/M, can never think of what to put, i am learning that i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelsneverfade/pseuds/Fallenangelsneverfade
Summary: Randomly, one night, all the adults vanish from Arkadia, leaving Clarke and Bellamy in charge just like before. Where did all of the adults go? And how will this impact everyone there?Also, i highly suck at summaries, so really, just ignore.(Brief hiatus! I'm not entirely sure how long it's going to take me to come back to this. I really want to focus on getting another one of my fics written and for whatever reason, i can't quite grasp where i want this to go, hence hiatus. NOW, i can promise without a doubt that i'll be back, it might just be another few months or so, until then, please enjoy what i have written so far!)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhhh. So i literally just posted my first ff on here for another fandom and now here i am adding my second. The anxiety is soooooooooo strong with this one, but that's my normal state, so it's whatever at this point. 
> 
> I also don't have a beta, so i will apologize for any mistakes i may have made.
> 
> Please enjoy! And if you don't, criticism is always welcome!!!!!!!

Arkadia used to be full of people of all ages. The adults, children, and the initial 100 prisoners. Now, it’s as if our parents and friends weren’t even here. It’s just us, the prisoners, doing what we can to survive.

Bellamy and I run things like we did at the dropship. We’re better as a team. Octavia couldn’t stay here after Lincoln’s death. She went back to live at the dropship. We still see her now and then on hunts. I suspect Bellamy checks in on her when he can. She doesn’t want anything to do with him still, but he sees her as his responsibility. That will never change.

Indra took over as Heda to the coalition. After everything that Trikru and Skaikru went through, she respects us. Arkadia isn’t the 13th nation, but no one bothers us. My title of Wanheda keeps others away, just like Indra does. We’re finally at peace.

As for me, I also took over my mother’s role as Head Doctor like I did when we first landed. It’s what I’m good at, other than leading. Thankfully, the only patients I get are those who are sick or who accidentally injure themselves. There’s no more battle wounds. For that, I am grateful. Even nearby villages come to Arkadia for help being healed. I guess that also helps keep the peace.

A pounding on my door jars me from my thoughts. I immediately jump out of bed and open my door. Jasper is standing in the hallway, with what looks like fear in his eyes. 

“Clarke! Harper’s been injured!” He says nothing more, just turns and runs around the corner to the medic station. My room is right next door to it for obvious reasons. Thankful that I hadn’t changed yet, I run after him.

I run through the open door to see Harper passed out with an arrow sticking through her chest. She’s been set on the bed closest to the door. Miller is standing near her, running his fingers through his hair and looking worried. Jasper is doing what I would have told him to: cutting her shirt away from her so that we can better access the wound and the arrow.

I walk briskly to them and, while assessing the damage, I speak to Miller. “What happened?”

His voice sounds as distressed as he looked when I first walked in the room. “I don’t know! She was out walking the perimeter and Brian spotted her trying to stagger back to the wall. His leg still isn’t healed from the attack in Polis, so he yelled out and a group of us went out to see what the problem was. I picked Harper up to bring her here right before she passed out. I sent Brian to get Monty and I sent the rest to see if they can find who did this.”

I bite the inside of my cheek at that last sentence. Could the peace be over so quickly? Or could someone nearby been hunting and just accidentally hit Harper? Just then, Brian and Monty arrive. Monty looks even more pale than usual.

He looks over at me. “You’ll save her. I know you can.”

I smile at him and nod. I know I can save her. The wound isn’t serious. That’s what makes me think that it was an accident. Still, Bellamy needs to be told. “Miller, go get Bellamy. Bring him here.” Miller immediately runs out. “Jasper, help me roll her on her side. We need to see if the arrow went all the way through.”

He gets on the other side of the bed. I lean across her and grab her side to start bringing her towards me. Jasper helps me lift her up and hold her up as he checks her. It takes just a second. He glances up at me and just shakes his head.

I take a deep breath. “Okay. We’ll have to push it all the way through.”

“You’re sure it won’t damage her?!” Monty’s voice has never been that high before in his life, I’m sure of it.

Murphy runs in before I can answer. “I heard we had a patient.”

I nod. “You heard right. I know for a fact it won’t hurt her, Monty. If you don’t calm down, you’re going to pass out and THAT will hurt. Murphy, go get the knockout drug and some bandages. We’re going to need them.” I glance over at Monty. “She may wake up from the arrow going through her. I’m making sure she doesn’t.” Murphy runs over to the storage bins on the far side of the room and finds what I need. He comes back over and stands next to Jasper. “Jasper, do you know how to inject the medicine?” He nods. “Then take it from Murphy and do it. Now.”

Jasper puts the needle to her neck and injects the drug. After waiting a moment for it to completely kick in, I grab the arrow shaft with my right hand while bracing myself with my left hand on Harper’s shoulder. I shove the arrow through until Murphy says, “It’s through!”

“Break the arrowhead off.” A snap tells me when he does it. I pull on my end until it comes all the way through, Harper’s blood glistening in the fluorescent light. I set what’s in my hand on the table next to the bed. After my hands are back to helping hold Harper up, Murphy gets a bandage and patches up her back. The boys then gently lay her back down so that I can cover her chest with another bandage. Jasper gets a blanket from the bed behind him to cover her up with since she’s practically shirtless, with just a bra to cover her.

Bellamy and Miller walks in. I glance up at them, before looking back at the boys. “Stay with her. I’ll be right back.” I walk out past Bellamy, heading back to my room, not having to look behind me to see if he’s coming. He always does. I walk through my door and head to the sink to was the blood off my hands. I dry them off and turn to see Bellamy standing in front of my now closed door with a worried look on his face.

“Did Miller tell you everything?”

Bellamy nods. “What do you think?”

I walk to my bed and sit down on the edge of it, Bellamy following me and doing the same. “It wasn’t a bad wound. It wasn’t in a place to damage anything. That makes me think that it was an accident. We know what the people around here are capable of. They shoot to kill, not to wound. If Harper was the target, she would be dead in the forest. I think that maybe someone was out hunting and, while aiming at an animal, they accidentally hit her.”  
Bellamy has that look on his face that he gets when he’s really thinking about the situation. It’s a look I haven’t seen in a few weeks. “We won’t know anything for sure until Harper wakes up. She’ll be able to tell us what happened.” I nod. We’re both silent for a second. Bellamy is the first to break it. “How is Jasper doing?”

“He’s doing good. I think the training has helped a lot with his grief and his anger.”

“Why did he decide that he wanted to be an assistant in the medic station?”

“Maya. She was a nurse in Mount Weather. He’s doing this for her. That’s why it’s helped so much, I think.”

Bellamy just nods. “How about Murphy?”

I laugh. “Murphy is doing excellent. Since my mom made him manually pump Ontari’s heart, he really doesn’t care about doing anything. He thinks nothing could be that bad. I kind of hope that something happens so that I can prove him wrong.”

Bellamy laughs. “That would be a sight to see. If it happens, make sure someone finds me.”

Before either one of us says anything else, a knocking sound comes from the door. We both stand up and I open the door. Miller is standing there. “She’s awake.” We go back to the infirmary and, sure enough, Harper is awake. Pillows have been moved to prop her up into a semi-sitting position. Monty has taken Jasper’s place at the side of the bed, holding her hand. They are all in the middle of a conversation when we enter.

Bellamy and I walk to where I stood earlier, next to the bed. I smile at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, even though I was fixed up by the person deemed the commander of death, I feel good.” Everyone laughs at that.

Bellamy is the first one to stop. “What happened out there?”

Everyone immediately quiets down and Harper’s face turns somber. “It was some grounder. I couldn’t see his face, but we talked before he shot me.”

Bellamy forehead crinkles up in confusion. “What did he say? And why did he shoot you after he said it?”

Harper takes in a breath. “The arrow was a message. We have three days to leave. His people want Arkadia, and they will kill us in order to have it.”


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While keeping Harper stable, the group got a hint of what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously suck at summaries, so just bare with me, please.
> 
> I'm planning on trying to update this fic every weekend, but since i'm working on multiple at the moment, it may be two weeks before the next update. I promise there will be one though!
> 
> I will apologize in advance for any mistakes! I still have no beta!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jasper was the first to speak. “Are you sure?”

Murphy slaps Jasper on his shoulder. “Of course she’s sure. An arrow in the chest isn’t enough for you?”

Jasper ignores him.

I wipe my eyes and look up to see Bellamy doing the same. “We’ll figure something out. We always do. We’ve survived this long, haven’t we? Harper, you should be okay to leave in the morning. Monte, you can sleep on the cot next to her. Let me know if you guys need me. I’ll be in my room.”

I walk out of the room, and, like before, I can feel Bellamy walking behind me. I enter my bedroom and take my spot from earlier, sitting with my legs criss-crossed. Bellamy sits next to me. He looks at me. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that the peace is over, Bellamy. What are we going to do?” My voice cracks as tears fall down my face in frustration.

Bellamy reaches up and gently wipes my tears away. “You said it yourself: we’ll figure it out. Try not to worry too much.”

Bellamy’s thumb is still running across my cheeks, even though there aren’t any more tears falling, as his hand cups the side of my face. I want to lean into it, but I just freeze. The gesture feels intimate. Really intimate. Our eyes stay locked for a moment before he drops his hand. The side of my face feels cold and it’s as if I’ve lost something.

Bellamy gets up and walks over to the door. With his hand on the handle, he turns around. “We’ll figure this out, Clarke. Try not to worry.” His voice almost sounds strained, like he’s trying to hold back some emotion the sound of it takes me back to the moment we shared seconds before. After giving me one last odd look, he opens the door and leaves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing I register is the warmth surrounding me. The only equivalent I can think of is the feeling I got when I stood out in the sun for the first time and felt that warmth on my skin. The next think I notice is the very comfortable and human chest my head is laying on.

I open my eyes and, sure enough, I can see the rest of the torso, the blanket covering enough so that I don’t see anything. I also notice that I’m completely naked. However, instead of feeling scared or horrified, I feel at ease. I’m not scared to bare myself with the person I’m sharing a bed with.

That thought makes me pause. Wait. Who am I sharing a bed with? The even breathing is enough to tell me that my companion is still asleep. Gently, I lift my face up to see who it is. Once I do, all pretense of me trying to stay quiet flies right out of the window. The gasp that comes out of my mouth has to be audible that everyone in the vicinity can hear it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The gasp wakes me up and I fly up into a sitting position, still not quite believing what just happened. That I had dreamt that I was laying naked in bed with an equally naked Bellamy. That it had felt like it was something that had happened a million times. I rub my hands over my face and get out of bed, changing into the first items of clothing that I find.

I’m so shocked about the dream that I don’t remember anything that had happened within the last day. At least, I don’t until a knock on my door breaks me out of it. I open it to see Jasper.

“Harper is ready to leave and go back to her room. Murphy thinks she’s ready, but we wanted to check in with you.”

“Um, yeah, okay. Give me a few minutes.” I slowly shut the door and walk over to the sink. I turn it on and immediately start splashing my face with water. I need to think about something else, anything else. That dream can wait.

I walk briskly out of my room to the one next door. Harper is still in bed, Monty is standing next to her, and Jasper is standing next to him. I look around. Murphy isn’t here. Jasper can tell that I’m looking around for him. “He went to get food.”

I nod. “Okay.” I look in Harper’s direction. “Jasper told me that you’re ready to go. I’ll take a look at your wounds and we’ll go from there. You may be fit to go, but not be fit for guard duty-”

“There is no way I’m leaving the guard!”

“Harper,” I say in the calmest voice possible. “You didn’t let me finish. There was a ‘yet’ coming. I won’t keep you from it.”

“Oh.”

I walk closer to her on the side that is unoccupied. “I need you to move your shirt slightly down. I’ll check under the bandage on both sides, change them, and we’ll talk.” There was still bandages on the side table by her bed. I grab them and cut them in appropriate sizes.

Harper pulls her shirt down so that the wound area is available for me to examine. I peel of the tape and take the bandages away from the wound. “Good news: it’s healing great. I will let you leave after I redo your bandages. However, it’ll be on one condition. No physical exertion. It could open your wound and make it take longer to heal.”

Harper looks up at Monty and, upon seeing the look on his face, she nods. “Fine. No physical exertion whatsoever. No fun whatsoever. Anything else, Doc?”

I smile. “Nope. Just let me fix you back up and you’ll be good to go.” It only takes me about 10 minutes to change both bandages. When I’m finished, Monty and Jasper help Harper off the bed just in time for Murphy to arrive with food. Everyone can tell Harper is ready to get out of here, so Murphy gives Monty the food and they both leave.

Murphy tries handing some to me, but I wave it away. “More food for me then!” Jasper hollers. I smile and leave, heading back to my room. Surprisingly, Bellamy is standing in front of my door with his arm raised as if he is about to knock.

Seeing him takes me back to my dream and the feeling of his warm, smooth skin against mine. It takes me a few moments to realize he’s talking. As I also realize I’ve been staring, my face turns red.

“Hey, um, I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Bellamy scrunches his eyebrows together. “I said that I seen Harper and Monty walking down the hallway.”

“Um, yeah, I released her. She can’t be on guard duty yet, but she was fit to leave the infirmary.” I open my door. “Did you want to come in?”

He rubs the back of his neck. It almost looks like he wants to say something, when we hear them. The screams. With one quick look at each other, we both take off in the direction of the noise. Coming around the corner into the mechanic shop where the rovers are, Bellamy and I are drawn to a crowd of our people. Most of them are turning away from whatever sight is in the center of the circle, their hands over their mouths and their eyes closed, some even have tears running down their faces.

I feel a bit of fear at the sight. As a whole, we’ve been through so much. As a whole, it seems as though nothing should bother us based on what we’ve seen and done. But seeing everyone like this terrifies me. I take a deep breath in order to calm myself and prepare myself for whatever is waiting for me.

Bellamy’s hand touches my shoulder gently and, after a brief look, we part the crowd to see what has everyone so distraught.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Monty kneeling beside a pile of cut up and burned flesh. What had once been a body was laying there. In the places that wasn’t burned, there was symbols carved into the skin. The body was completely dismembered. The reason anyone could even tell who it was, was that the head was left untouched. It is the reason why Monty is currently on the floor next to the pile, wailing in his grief with Harper holding him. Bellamy and I once again share a look. We both recognize that face. It’s the face of Monty’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it's taken me to get this written and posted! I've been sick and dealing with family issues, which has been making it hard to update anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are on me!

After getting through the shock, it didn't take long to get the room cleared. Clarke and Bellamy made everyone leave, either to go back to their duties or have free time.

Monty stayed with his mother, Harper standing behind him looking as though she was about to cry. 

"Do you think this has something to do with my attack?"

Clarke shrugged. "It very well could. It's too coincidental for me to think otherwise."

Bellamy hummed in agreement. They both shared a look with each other. With that one look, they both knew that this was just the beginning.

Clarke knelt next to Monty. "I'm so sorry."

Monty looked up at her, tears still rolling down his face. He didn't have to say anything. Clarke automatically could see how he felt, the pain he was going through, just from looking into his eyes.

She glanced at Harper over Monty's head after he turned back towards his mother. Harper nodded at the unspoken order and Clarke stood, walking back over to Bellamy.

Bellamy rested his hand on her shoulder, keeping her grounded when all she wanted to do was retreat inside her mind.

A few minutes later, Monty and Harper stood up and walked out of the room without a word, most likely going back to their room.

Clarke went back over to the body to look it over while Bellamy collected a few people to help him move it. Clarke was thankful for the calm detachment she had learned to have because, without it, she would have been a huge mess on the floor. Without it, she wouldn't be the leader that Bellamy and the others needed.

Bellamy was only a moment. The boys he picked helped him move the body through the big bay door, walking with it outside. Clarke didn't follow. She was still in the same spot she had been before, still down still, when she heard the door being closed and the footsteps of the boys walking past her. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder briefly before it dropped. She heard an additional pair of footsteps behind her, walking away from her, and followed after another look where the body had lain.

Bellamy stopped them outside of his room, opening his door and beckoning her to enter first. Clake hadn't been in there before.

It was dark, the lights barely bright enough to see with. She turned to watch as Bellamy closed his door behind him and sat on his bed, hand patting the side of it indicating he wanted her to sit.

Naturally, Clarke sat. 

The dream from before was still heavy in her mind, the disfigured body not completely occupying her mind.

They sat there in silence for a while before Bellamy spoke. Once he did, Clarke wished he hadn't. "I know what's on your mind."

Clarke looked at him and just raised an eyebrow. There was absolutely no way that he knew. Was there?

"Your mother. You're worried about her."

The thought of her mother hit her like a punch in her stomach, and she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. She couldn't hide them either. Not from Bellamy, not from the only person she could show weakness in front of.

What made the tears fall, however, was when Bellamy slid closer and wrapped his arms around her, using one hand on the back of her head to hold her to his neck in shoulder. 

He made soothing "shhh"ing noises. The smell of him was also soothing. It wasn't enough though. Now that he had mentioned her, every possible outcome that could befell her mom was running through her head, blocking out everything and making her cry that much more.

She was technically an adult, but all she could do was cry because she missed her mother and was worried. She had lost her father already, she couldn't lose her mother as well. She damn sure couldn't lose Bellamy at this point and that thought didn't help.

She had tried to fight those feelings at first. Tried with everything she had. But it just wouldn't work. No matter what she did, what she felt wouldn't go away.

Naturally, being herself, after realizing that she couldn't make them go away, Clarke decided that it would be better to just deal with them silently and rather than confess to Bellamy. There was no way he felt anything like that for her. In fact, she was betting that he felt towards her like he did with Octavia and she didn't want to deal with that kind of reality.

If she didn't mention it, maybe everything would be okay, right? 

Bellamy started running his other hand up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her, and after a bit, it worked. She was okay enough to where she stopped crying and even stopped snifling. 

She took an uneven breath and barely went to move away, but felt Bellamy's arms tighten. Clarke went still. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to slow her quickened breathing and pounding heart, knowing Bellamy could feel both. 

She felt the hand on her head slightly push down, and realized that Bellamy was wanting her to rest her face back against his neck. She pretty much stopped breathing, but when Bellamy did it again, she complied. 

Clarke had this overwhelming feeling that if she put up a fight in trying to move away, Bellamy would release her in a heartbeat, and that knowledge made her comforable and allowed her to start breathing again, shallowly.

She had both arms cradled against his chest when she had been crying, so she moved them so that they were wrapped around him as well, hands gently clutching the back of his shirt.

She could feel her hands slightly shaking and knew he could as well. When Clarke clutched at his shirt, she felt Bellamy's hold tighten and felt his head rest against hers.

That was when Clarke noticed his breathing. Noticed the shaking of the hand against her head. Noticed she could feel the pounding of his heart even where her head rested.

Knowing that this embrace was affecting Bellamy just as much as her was intoxicating. It did make her wonder, however. Why was it affecting him?

Clarke gently pulled away, enough to look him in his eyes, her hands still resting on his waist and his on her arms. 

The look on his face caused her to stop breathing once more. She knew, without a doubt, that she would be drawing that look later. He looked like he was happy. He was even slightly smiling. It wasn't his usual smile he reserved for everybody. It was obvious upon seeing this one. This was his genuine happy smile, and he was aiming it at her. Bellamy's eyes were have closed, but they opened fully when they noticed the look on Clarke's face.

"Clarke?"

She tried to take in a deep breathe, getting past the stunning feeling of that smile. She stared at Bellamy and she could tell the moment he realized how she felt. She seen his eyes flash.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the onslaught of apologizes, but what happened was something she never could have predicted. 

Clarke felt lips touch hers. She gasped and felt Bellamy consume it. He wrapped his arms around her again, her hands fisting in his shirt at his waist.

The kiss lasted mere seconds, but when Bellamy pulled away from her, her eyes stayed closed in shock, only opening when she felt a hand gently caress the side of her face. 

Bellamy still had that breathtaking smile on his face. Clarke didn't even realize it, but she immediately had been leaning into his hand, savouring the feeling of it against her face.

She could barely choke out, "Why?"

Bellamy's laugh filled the entire cabin. "Because i was tired of watching the indecision in your eyes when you would look at me. I was tired of waiting for you to finally say something."

Clarke was absolutely stunned. Shocked beyond belief. Bellamy continued to smile at her and kept caressing her face. He kissed her once more, briefly, before pulling away and saying, "I can assure you, the feelings you have are mutual."

She just stared at him. She didn't know what to say or do. Fortunately, Bellamy could see that. "Let's go get some food, okay? I know for a fact that you haven't eaten and, even though i doubt you want to after what we witnessed, you need to." 

Clarke nodded in agreement and went to stand up, Bellamy stopping her to kiss her once more before whispering against her lips, "I could do this all day and it would never be enough to satisfy my hunger for you."

He stood up, looking as though he hadn't just spoken, and offered her his hand. Clarke took it and stood, following Bellamy outside to the hallway and towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first time writing any kind of kissing scene, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter! 
> 
> I plan to update in a week to two weeks tops with this story, so i'm hoping my motivational issues goes awayyy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Likes, dislikes, and all! 
> 
> I've already written the next chapter, so i'll be posting it in the next few days. I have another WIP that i want to finish at least the first chapter for.
> 
> If anyone is interesting in being a beta for this work, let me know!


End file.
